1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device with a rollable display.
2. Introduction
A rollable display is a flexible display device which can be rolled up into a scroll. Technologies involved in building a rollable display include electronic ink, Gyricon, and OLED.
Electronic paper displays which can be rolled up have been developed by E Ink. E Ink refers to it as electrophoretic technology. At the Consumer Electronics Show (CES) in 2006, Philips showed a rollable display prototype. Philips represented that the screen could retain an image for several months without electricity.
Some rollable displays use flexible Organic LED display technology. There is a major interest and desire to commercialize rollable displays, for many use cases, such as in gaming, the enterprise, tablets, electronic devices, wristwatches and the like.
As background, many electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, displays, smart phones and tablets, can barely get through a day on a single charge with normal use. With high use, or if the user cannot charge a wireless communication device at the end of the day, then a user will be left with a dead battery (or energy storage device, these terms used interchangeably), resulting in a non-operational devices.
There is a need for electronic methods and devices with a rollable device, that can be configured to be easily charged, so that a device can maintain its usefulness to a user.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if an electronic device with an enhanced rollable display were developed.
Thus, an electronic method and device with a rollable display that addresses many of these needs, would be considered an improvement in the art.